


empty glasses

by polkaprintpjs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humanformers, No Sex, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: on tumblr @megatronismegagone
Relationships: Arcee/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	empty glasses

She twists the knob so the door doesn’t click as it closes. The apartment is quiet, not that she trusts it; he can be ridiculously quiet in those clompy boots when he feels like it. Arcee doesn’t bother taking off her shoes as she drops her keys into the basket by the door. Hm, not in the kitchen or living room- the bedroom? 

She notes the three empty glasses on the kitchen counter before she checks her phone again as she walks into the bedroom. 

No texts, and he’s not here, either. 

She’d told him to wait on the couch or bed until he couldn’t- the bathroom, then.

Wheeljack isn’t quite shaking, but he’s close; and he’s not holding himself yet, but he still has his legs clamped together as he leans on the counter.

Arcee taps the door frame, once, and waits. His eyes go to his phone first, lying on the counter; then meet hers in the mirror. 

Yeah, he knows where he’d messed up. On purpose, most likely.

“Let me guess,” she says, still watching him. “Your phone died.” 

His phone dings a notification for a new message and she turns her own off, the message app still open. His shoulders twitch before he steadies. 

“Guess not.” She shakes her head when he starts to speak, doesn’t miss the irritation he doesn’t bother hiding. 

“You had your chance to say something. Try and be a good boy for five minutes, and maybe you’ll get to use the toilet like a good boy, hm?” 

She walks behind him, settles her hands on his hips. He tracks her through the mirror, eyes narrowed and lips together tightly; he’s incapable of throwing a challenge. 

She shoves her groin against his ass and waits until he meets her eyes in the mirror again to slide a hand from his hip to his stomach. 

She feels the muscles of his back flex as he braces himself. Arcee doesn’t press, just waits. 

His expression doesn’t change much, not yet; Wheeljack’s always needed a little  _ encouragement _ . 

It isn’t long before he drops eye contact to stare at the sink as he focuses on not wetting himself. She drums her fingers lightly against his shirt and his breathing doesn’t  _ quite _ hitch. Arcee presses a knee against his legs. 

He doesn’t spread them, just tenses all over again. 

She presses lightly on his belly and watches his eyes flutter, just a bit. 

He inches his legs apart and she rewards him by wedging her knee between and pushing down just a fraction more before she relaxes the pressure. 

He drops his head and breathes out, slowly. 

She lets the moments tick by, keeping track by the clock on the wall nearest the door. When she speaks, Arcee gradually starts to press his stomach, increasing the pressure with each word. 

“I saw the glasses- did you drink them, or were they just to make me think you’d actually done what you’re told for once?” 

He doesn’t try to answer, so she reduces the pressure with the same achingly slow timing.

“You can speak, by the way.” 

He takes a shivery breath that cuts off when she starts pushing again. 

“Hn- yeah, I. I drank ‘em.” He’s trying very hard to keep his voice even. 

She presses harder. “Try again.”

He’s hard in his jeans when she slides her other hand off his hip to check. 

Wheeljack chews on it for a minute before he gives. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I drank ‘em.” 

Arcee’s expression doesn’t change. She breaks eye contact abruptly and turns with one last squeeze of his dick. 

“Another glass and a half an hour, then we’ll reassess.” She doesn’t stop the smile at the frustrated groan behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
